Talk:Robin
Silent Protagonist and Protagonist I heard that in Fire Emblem: Awakening you can choose Awakening (Avatar) as a Silent Protagonist or Protagonist is that true? --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes.What that means is that they have a silent voiceCountess Reglay (talk) 20:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Countess Reglay What do you mean by silent voice? Is it someone how like Tactician and replying with yes, no, and options? --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) There are voice actors in this game for the characters. When you go to create Avatar's profile, you can choose one of the availiable voice actors or pick "silent" which means there won't be any voice acting.Countess Reglay (talk) 16:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Countess Reglay Avatar or My Unit? Why have we changed My Unit's name to Avatar? Countess Reglay (talk) 21:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Countess Reglay :It was from the NOA trailer that said "Avatar". 21:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Robin? Suggestion: Since Robin is the default name, apparently, should just move this page to Robin (Awakening) (and My Unit (Shin Monshō no Nazo) to Chris). As precedent I'll point out that Bulbapedia uses the default/NPC names for the pages of the player characters and rivals in the Pokemon games Are You Serious (talk) :While the precedent you offered doesn't convince me very much (different wiki, different game), I wish I had seen this proposition sooner, before I was so diligent in making sure I changed all the links (even before the cache had cleared). This might be an even better alternative to the current setup, because in English, "Avatar" needs to be written in context with some kind of article put in front (mainly "the", like "The Avatar", but sometimes "a", like "a Male/Female Avatar"). The thinking regarding the naming at the time time may have been to preserve the connection with the game mechanic, but Otherarrow came up with a solution to the disambig problem we had by making a page just for the game mechanic. The more I think about it, the more I see that your idea might be a good way to go, so I'm going to tenatively agree with you. The only thing that is holding me back a bit is making sure Otherarrow agrees. If you can get him on board by referring him to this thread, that would help. :To sum up: If we did end up doing this, the page naming would be "Avatar" for the game mechanic, "Chris" for FE12 and "Robin (Awakening)" for FE13, with the Avatar disambig page going away, but Chris and Robin mentioned on the game mechanic page--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd also like to add that now that we have a page just for the game mechanic, I think having the Avatar and Chris/Robin separated for gameplay and story purposes, respectively, to be a good idea, which is really the same idea as above. Avatar would really only be used on the Gmechs template and the pages for FE12 and FE13.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC)